Digital Kingdom
by Dorumon011
Summary: TK lost his friends when his world disappeared now he and his new friends must travel to different worlds in hope of finding them... Will they find his friends, the king, and save everyone from this evil?
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR KINGDOM HEARTS.**_

CHAPTER 1

_Remember, you are the one who will open the door. And don't forget: you hold the mightiest weapon of all. So don't be afraid…_

"Wake up!" shouted a female voice right beside TK's ear.

Tk bolted upright.

"I knew I'd find you down here snoozing," she said.

"But, but, it was real! This huge black thing swallowed me whole…maybe it was a dream…. Where's Davis?"

Kari stared at him like he was an idiot, but eventually said, "Either actually working or taking his twelve hour rests."

**_Cough_**

TK and Kari both turned around and saw Davis standing with a log in his arm with fake sweat made from sea-water.

"Nice try, Davis," said Kari with a smirk.

Davis just blushed. "At least I do work instead of coming down here to sleep all day long! Well its almost dark, we should be getting home."

"Right."

Later

TK was lying on his bed thinking of tomorrow when a small quake hit the islands. Wave after wave began to hit the islands until it finally stopped.

'The raft!' TK thought.

Slowly he opened the window and snuck out to his boat.

At the docks, there were two other boats.

"Davis and Kari!" he shouted.

TK ran onto the beach. Small black creatures began to surround them. He pulled out his wooden sword and began to run to the shack that stood next to the ocean, but then he saw Davis on the small spit of land just off from shore. TK swam over to him.

"This is it! We can finally go to other worlds! We might not see our parents, but we can't let that stop us!" Davis shouted. And with that he held out his hand and darkness began to gather around him.

"But what about Kari!" questioned TK.

"She's coming with us!" Davis retorted.

TK tried to grab Davis's hand, but something pulled him back. Davis disappeared and this sword that looked like a key was in his hand.

_It's called a keyblade._

"Who said that?"

_I did. You were chosen by the keyblade to stop the darkness. I'm the power inside your heart. Just call me Patamon. Hurry, you have to get off this world. Its core has been contaminated._

"But I have to get Kari!" TK said.

TK jumped into the sea and swam back to shore. Out the corner of his eye he saw a door.

'That was never there before. Let's check it out.'

Inside the door was the secret place that Davis and TK had always hug out. The end was a circular area where they would draw pictures with rocks. Kari was standing, face to the door. She turned around slowly. The door opened behind her. The door to the heart of the world.

"TK…" Kari said in a soft voice.


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON, FINAL FANTASY, OR KINGDOM HEARTS.**_

CHAPTER 2

"Kari," TK shouted. The dark gust blew Kari straight to TK, but when TK tried to catch her she disappeared. Then TK was blasted outside to a tiny bit left of his world.

From the remains a dark creature arose. He was black with wings and an orange symbol.

_That's Devimon, leader of the demons. Watch out for his Dark Touch._

TK ran over to Devimon's arms that drug the ground. They began to swing violently. One of Devimon's fingers hit TK. The pain was excruciating, TK's whole body was aching.

'Since Devimon's trying to crush me with his hands…. That just might work.'

TK began to run between Devimon's feet, and Devimon did exactly as TK thought it would. Devimon swung his arms right into his legs making him topple over. TK then rushed over to his head and beat it with the keyblade until he was sure it was dead.

TK fell on the ground with exhaustion. Something began to lift Devimon into the sky. A huge dark orb was floating in the middle of the sky. Slowly TK feet began to lift up, then his body. Every second the pull became stronger and stronger. TK managed to grab a piece of wood that was held down by the sand. Finally, the pull got so strong that TK's fingers just flew off of the wood.

TK awoke with a start. A dog was right next to him. It licked him righted in the face and ran off.

'What happened? Where am I?' thought TK as he stood to his feet.

He walked down the alley to see a pavilion type place. There were people all around, and there were weird creatures with red pompoms on their head. Turning he saw a sign that read accessory shop. He stepped inside.

"Welcome, how… oh. What do you want kid?" asked the clerk.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!" TK said, "Well anyways… what is this place?"

"Its an accessory shop."

"I know that, but what is this place?"

"Wha?"

TK explained everything.

"So you're looking for your friends… Davis and Kari. You were on an island, but it was destroyed by a monster…. Well there are no oceans or islands around here. If I were you I'd take a look around town.

"Thanks," TK said, "By the way, my name is TK."

"Izzy's the name, and if you're ever in any trouble just come her and I'll take care of yah'."

TK stepped outside. Nobody else was around. He took a couple of steps toward the sign. It read: west 2nd district, east item shop, north exit, south accessory shop.

'Izzy said I should take a look around town… so let's start with 2nd district.'

TK began to walk up the steps toward the door when he heard a soft "thud" behind him. He pulled out the keyblade, and turned to a see a spiky haired person with a sword that looked like a gun.Before TK could say anything the man hit him with the blunt side of the blade.

TK slowly opened his eyes; his head was throbbing and his body was working against him. Everything was a blur….

"I think yah' over-did-it, Tai," came a voice.

"Nah. I just bumped him on the head!" said Tai in a desperate attempt to justify himself.

"Who are you two?" said TK who was more confused than before, "Why'd yah' hit me on the head?"

"Good point," the person said looking at Tai.

"…

"…. I figured you wouldn't come without a fight, so I …"

"Any way, my name is Sora, that's Tai (the knuckle head), and you're the wielder of the keyblade. It's okay… we're your friends."

"Oookkaayy…" TK said, "Do you know what happened to my island?"

"Well, if its like the other worlds that've disappeared then yes," answered Tai, "When the heart of a world has been dipped in darkness, creatures called Heartless appear and begin to over take the world. When the heart is completely eclipsed, the world just disappears."

"Where does it go afterward?" asked TK with a gulp.

"That we don't know, but a man named Ansem studied the Heartless and the effects upon the hearts of the world and wrote it in a detailed report," Sora answered.

"Can I read it?" inquired TK.

"That's the problem. The pages were scattered when we found them. The ones we have are useless," answered Tai.

"Hey Tai, shouldn't we meet up with Mimi and the others from the castle?"

Flash Back

"Good morning, your maje…. WHAT!"

Yolie came running down the hall to the garden. Ken lie there sleeping in the grass.

"WAKE UP!"

"What! What's goin' on?" asked Ken startled.

"The King's gone! There's a letter that he left, but you can't tell anyone." Said Yolie in a shout/whisper.

"The Queen?"

"NO, not even the queen!"

"Ummm… Uhhh… Good morning ladies," said Ken with a smile.

Yolie turned and blushed with embarrassment. She quickly stuffed the note in pocket in a useless desperate attempt.

"Let me see it," said the queen.

Yolie took the note out slowly and handed it to her. The queen read it a loud:

Dear Yolie,

I know you'll get this first, so here goes… The stars are blinking out one by one. I don't know what's happening but it doesn't look good. I need yah' to go to Traverse Town and find Tai. You need to find the wielder of the keyblade and stick with em'. That key, I think, can stop the stars from disappearing. Hurry!

Your pal,

King Mickey

P.S. Apologize to Mini for me would yah'. Thanks.

"What should we do?" asked Yolie.

"We'll just have to trust the King and do as he requested," Mini answered.

Yolie gave a salute. She began to walk out when she noticed that Ken stood beside the Queen in a firm salute. She walked over, grabbed his arm, and drug him through the doorway.

End Flash Back

"So, what do you think, Tai?" asked Sora looking impatient.

"Why n-" Tai was interrupted by Sora's sudden outburst.

"Tai, look out. Heartless!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**I DON NOT OWN DIGIMON, FINAL FANTASY, OR KINGDOM HEARTS**_

_Chapter 3_

"Sora, run. Come on, TK," shouted Tai tackling the Heartless out of the window,

"Hurry up."

TK soon followed.

"Don't bother with these small fries, find their leader!" shouted Tai running of in odd direction.

_Go the other way._

'Why?'

_Just do it!_

'Okay, okay…'

TK ran off in the other direction, as told, and came to a door that said 3rd district. He opened it and saw a huge open area, probably used for festive occasions. There was a fountain in one corner and a huge light-up map in the other. He continued to walk closer to the center until…

_BANG!_

Yolie and Ken were stacked on top of TK. They stood up quickly, drawing the keyblade.

"Hey, what is that?" asked Yolie to TK.

"It's the keyblade. Who are you?"

"What you're the wielder of the keyblade? You're just a kid," said Yolie sincerely, "My names Yolie and this is Ken. Our king sent us to find you."

"Who's this King?" asked TK becoming even more confused.

"King Mickey, of cour-," Ken was interrupted by and sudden clashing and clanking of metal.

All three looked ahead. A huge Heartless was assembling itself! It looked exactly like a knight, but there was no one there in the suit. Ken drew out a small shield with a symbol that looked like a mouse head, and Yolie pulled out a staff that had a small wizard's hat on it. They looked at TK, nodded in agreement, and dashed off to stop the Heartless.

TK began to attack the feet, Yolie and Ken the hands. TK accomplished to destroy only one foot before the other began to attack him. The foot hit him so hard that he was tossed to the other side of the area.

"**_CURE!_**"

TK instantly felt better. His back didn't ache and his chest wasn't throbbing. He dashed back to the foot and began to parry and evade the foot's attacks, which became weaker every attack.

Ken began to launch his shield at the hands in a boomerang-type style, Yolie began summoning lightning bolts down to the other hand. Now with both hands and feet destroyed, the torso was left. It created a cyclone by spinning itself in a small circle. Ken stopped it by placing his shield in the twister creating a parachute effect. TK jumped up to the head and stabbed the blade through the Heartless's head. Slowly the body began to fade and a faint heart flew into the sky until it disappeared completely.

* * *

"Good job!" Ken said patting TK on the back. 

"Yeah! You did pretty good, for a kid," Yolie added with a smile.

"Thanks, but what should I do? I have to find my friends, Davis and Kari," TK answered.

"Then come with us. We can go to other worlds on our ship," said Ken.

"TK, go with them, especially if you want to find your friends," came Tai from behind them, "Who knows they might be on another world!"

"Right!" said TK with a look of hope, "Let's get goin'."

"Hang-on!" came Yolie with anger, "We aren't leaving until we're ready. Which means new weapons a couple of items. You are rich right?"

"Sorry to pop your bubble, but I'm as poor as dirt right now," retorted TK.

Yolie passed out.

* * *

"Wow! Is this your ship?" exclaimed TK. 

"Yup. It's made out of Gummis. They're really strong rubbery blocks," Yolie answered, "And those are the pilots, Joe and Cody."

"Hi," answered Cody and Joe at the same time.

"Just leave everything to us. All you have to do is make the decisions," Joe said cheerfully.

Ken led TK to the cockpit.

"This is where we stay during the flight," explained Ken.

A little red light lit up near the intercom. Yolie pressed it and kept it down as she spoke: "What is it now?"

"There are two worlds we can go to right now. Left or Right, it's up to you…" answered Cody.

"Left," Yolie answered after a minute or two.

"Aye, aye."


	4. Chapter 4

_**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON, FINAL FANTASY, OR KINGDOM HEARTS**_

_Chapter 4_

"We're about ten minutes away from the new planet. I would suggest that you be ready," came Joe through the intercom.

"Roger," Ken replied.

Ken and Yolie stood on the transporter. A huge beam of light shot from the ground up. TK stared in awe. Yolie and Ken were no longer there as the light faded. TK ran onto the teleporter, he felt slightly disoriented and light headed. Ken and Yolie were waiting for him by a door that was half their size.

"What's going on?" said TK shaking off the disorientation.

"We saw a rabbit run from nowhere and through this door," answered Ken.

"Let's go already!" shouted Yolie half through.

TK was next and then Ken. The next room was a bedroom except there was a stove. The rabbit ran through a door on the other side of the room. The door was to TK knees. All three bent down, and examined the door.

"That rabbit wasn't that small, but how did he?" asked Yolie.

"Yah! That door's way too small," said Ken agreeing with Yolie.

"It's not that the door is too small, but you are simply too big!" came a sleepy voice from the doorknob, "Why don't you try those potions over there?"

TK stood up and looked at the table, and just as the doorknob had said, there were two potions there with labels. One said growth and the other shrink. TK stood there for a second before he grabbed the bottle and took a sip. It tasted just like orange juice freshly squeezed. Slowly, Ken and Yolie got taller and taller. TK looked down. He was really shrinking. Yolie was next, followed by Ken. When they were ready, they headed back to the door, but when they looked it was asleep. Yolie ran to it and began to twist the knob.

"It won't budge!" she yelled as her face was turning bright red.

TK looked over and saw a doorway in front of the bed.

"Hey, look. I wonder if I could press that in so we could get through?" inquired TK, "You guys stay here and I'll check it out."

TK ran back to the table, having to jump on the chair to reach the top. He was barely able to get a single drop from it, but he managed. Once he was normal again, he went to the bed. He tried to pull it but it wouldn't move, but then he pushed it against the wall and it became a photo on the wall.

Through the doorway was a radiant garden with every plant you could imagine. Just through the arch was a courtyard where a trial was taking place. The rabbit ran up some stairs with a bugle in his hands. He played a couple of notes before declaring, "Ladies and Gentlemen, you now sit in the court of the Queen."

"You stand trial for attempted theft of my heart. How do you plea?" shouted the Queen of Hearts.

"Innocent, I haven't done anything wrong!" retorted the defendant.

The Queen was shocked by this comment.

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!" commanded the Queen.

TK ran up to the stand.

"Wait! It wasn't her!" TK said,

"Oh really! Then who did it?" retorted the Queen.

"Ummm…. Give us time to come up with the evidence," TK said indignantly.

"Very well, but if you don't hurry then it's OFF WITH YOUR HEADS!"

TK and the others walked up to the cage that the girl was being locked in.

"Thank you. I don't know what I supposedly did, but… my name's Alice."

"I'm TK, that's Ken, and that's Yolie," TK replied, "We'll talk later, after we get the evidence."

* * *

Inside the forest were overgrown blades of grass, mushrooms, and a tree that branched to the end of the forest. They took a few steps in until they saw dancing legs to their right. Slowly a body, a tail, arms, and a head began appear from nowhere.

"Shadows everywhere! One exit leads to evidence and one in this area," said the mysterious cat making Yolie jump into Ken's arms.

"Who are you?" asked TK.

"I am the Chesire Cat," he said.

"Well do you know where some evidence is?" asked Ken gently.

"Yes I do, but I won't tell you," the cat said smiling, "Shadows are everywhere; try each exit. There has to something that can help you."

The cat disappeared again.

"That was weird," said Yolie.

"Can we trust him?" asked Ken.

"I don't see why not, but…" said TK trailing into thought.

* * *

They began to walk around only to find an empty forest. There were a couple of weird things, but nothing that good enough, until…. TK began pacing the ground as they sat down for a rest, and out of the corner of his eye he saw a pink box hidden by the grass.

"Hey, what's that? Over there in the grass," inquired TK pointing to the spot.

"Let's check it out," Yolie said readying her staff.

Everything was fine until Ken picked it up and opened it. Inside was a Heartless antenna. Soon after, Heartless began surrounding them. Yellow flouting ones and armored ones that rattle as the move.

"What do we do?" asked TK.

"We fight of course!" answered Ken encouragingly.

Each one, in turn, began attacking except the yellow ones, who stayed behind charging their power. Yolie began zapping everything insight, Ken was ramming things to pieces, and TK who was swinging his blade every which way! A couple seconds after, only two yellow Heartless were left. They began to summon lightning bolts and ramming them while charged with power. TK, finally, got tired of this so he held out his blade as the lightning began to strike him. It reflected and hit the yellow creature stunning him. Ken followed suit making two-stunned Heartless. Finally, Yolie zapped them with blizzard magic and then their hearts flew into the air.

"That was tough!" TK said panting.

"Well you might as well get used to," Yolie said bluntly.

* * *

The three walked around before noticing the strange doorways through the branches. Eventually, Ken decided to climb in one. On the other side was the strange room. As they began to fall, TK saw another pink box on a small ledge. He curved his body enough that he was going to land on the ledge. Just as he landed, the mysterious cat reappeared.

"That's it! All the evidence you need!" the cat said, "Here take this."

TK grabbed the gift that read "Boom Bubble", but before he could ask what it was the cat was gone.

TK got down to the others.

"Hey, do you guys know what this is?" TK asked.

"Yeah! That's an ability scroll. Just read it and practice," Ken replied.

TK looked at it again and read it. It read: "concentrate on the air stream then sling your blade." After reading this TK felt a power run through his hand and to his blade. He did a casual slash, but to his surprise, a jet of air, being so strong, shot out in the shape of a visible arc.

"That's cool," TK said amazed, "Well, anyway, let's get back before the queen gets really mad!"


	5. Chapter 5

**_I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON, KINGDOM HEARTS, FINAL FANTASY, OR ANY DISNEY RELATED CHARACTERS!_**

**CHAPTER 5**

TK stood before the Queen and presented the data.

"Cards, bring out my evidence," the Queen shouted. And with a scattered run they were back with several boxes.

"This will take way too long so let's just pick one," the Queen said sharply.

TK walked around the room talking to Yolie, Ken and Alice. "Oh, please don't pick the right one," Alice begged.

TK stood in the middle of the room for a few minutes trying to figure out which one of the 5 boxes were theirs. Finally he chose the middle one… a tiny creature popped out and began to wonder around until it finally vanished into thin air. The Queen was stuttering from shock of seeing such a foul thing roaming around in her court.

"This is trickery! The law says that anyone who proves the Queen wrong will be shortened at once! So, OFF WITH THERE HEADS!" cried the Queen just as a tower sprouted from the middle of the courtyard, and as the wheels spun Alice, who was still in the cage, was raised up to a very high altitude with a curtain overtop of the cage so she couldn't see out and nobody could see in.

Yolie already had her staff at the ready followed by Ken clumsily, while TK was the last to lunge into the fight because, honestly, the fight came to him. Cards with maces and axe came swooping from every corner of the area. TK was successful in blocking, almost, every one of the attacks.

Yolie made her way to the tower and struck it with lightning. The cage that Alice was in began to lower itself as the wheel spun backward. Ken saw what happened and began ramming the tower with his shield, until he shouted "Silk Thread". Millions of silky strings shot from his shield (which was glowing) and onto a wheel that he pulled out with the least amount of strength.

"TK, use the ability you just got!" Ken shouted rendering a card to the floor.

TK ran to the tower, concentrating his thoughts to the attack, and just like before, a visible slash of air rushed from his blade to the tower destroying it altogether. The cage dropped down to the ground, and as it unraveled… Alice was gone!

* * *

The fighting stopped; there was an awkward silence until the Queen demanded that someone find her. So Ken, Yolie, and TK ran off into the jungle just in case the Queen remembered that they proved her wrong. 

All three sat down to recover from that battle.

"Good job with that Boom Bubble thing, sure saved us a lot trouble," Yolie stated.

"Yeah, Yolie's right, TK," Ken added. TK just smiled and rubbed his neck.

A weird cat began forming in front of them; the Chesire Cat.

"You won't find the shadows here, no, the shadows have gone everywhere, but I would suggest that you go to the deserted tea party garden," the cat said with ease, and, as usual, the cat disappeared before any questions could be asked.

* * *

Inside the garden was a table with at least 12 different chairs standing around it. Taking a look around, TK saw a door to the left of the entrance that looked as though going into a house. 

"Well, obviously, there's nothing here. That stupid cat!" Yolie shouted wandering about as though looking for him.

"Hey, maybe there's somethin' behind that door," TK said.

Ken pushed it open as they stepped through. Inside was the upside-down version of the room that had the doorknob. The Chesire Cat soon returned.

"Shadows need light. Try those lamps over there!" the cat stated pointing a claw at two lamps on the tables. TK got to the top of the first table and lit the lamp, but the cat's voice came back, "Two will bring out its true form! And what about your doorknob friend?"

TK lit the others and began running to the first room where they had first encountered the knob. They didn't even stop as the Queen threatened to shorten them if they didn't tell her what they had found.

* * *

The door was still asleep, but not for long. A huge Heartless came crashing through the room destroying the table. Its arms looked like a piece of paper that had been folded over and over. His head looked like a modern Totem Pole. 

All three charged, Ken began hitting the creature's legs, which had no effect, but Yolie shot its torso with a blizzard spell. The Heartless began stumbling back until it fell to its knees. TK and Ken began to hit and slash the creature until it regained consciousness. Yolie was about to strike again, but the Heartless began spitting fire and juggling flaming batons. Yolie began running for her life while Ken and TK were left to fight.

Ken was able to pull one of the batons away by using his "Silk Thread", but that made it use his two remaining batons as clubs. TK was barely fast enough to dodge the attacks. He saw Yolie jump into the chair that the Heartless hadn't hit. She began jumping and shouted to get its attention with success. She shot it with another blizzard spell making it unconscious. TK ran up to it and slashed its head off. A heart flew into the air disappearing.

"Stop with the noise! How am I supposed to get any sleep!" shouted the doorknob. He opened wide for a yawn…and inside was a keyhole inside a keyhole. TK's arm that had the Keyblade began to move up. When the Keyblade was parallel with the keyhole, and small light burst the front of the blade and into the hole. In the distance was a sound of a door being locked. A small, oddly shaped, object came popping out. Yolie grabbed it and began jumping and shouting.

"Look! It's a Gummi piece!" Yolie exclaimed, "That's what our ship's made of! But I've never seen something like this before. Let's ask Joe and Cody when we get back."


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took me forever to write this. Please review!

_**I Do Not Own Digimon, Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, or any Disney related characters**_

**CHAPTER 6**

TK, Ken, and Yolie got back to the gummi ship and went straight to Cody and Joe who were tinkering with knobs and checking gauges. TK walked over and handed the gummi to Joe who began tampering with it. Cody stopped what he was doing immediately and looked over at the trio:

"Hey… what's that?"

"It's a gummi piece that we found at that world. Though I've never seen one like this before… Do you guys have any clue what it is?" Ken said slowly.

Joe handed the piece to Cody.

"Nope I've never seen anything like this before. We'll need to run some tests and check the gummi's catalogue book… It'll be a while," Joe said.

"Well in that case, let's take a look at the other worlds. Cody, bring up a map of the surrounding planets!" Yolie said with power.

A map appeared on the computer screen and showed their current position and the local planets. There were two planets nearby. Yolie, Ken, and TK looked at the screen and talked it over.

"We should go there first," TK said pointing to the eastern planet.

"NOOO!!! We're going here first!" said Yolie extremely loud.

Ken stood up and said, "Let's go with Yolie."

"I agree!" Cody, Joe, and TK said in unison.

The planet was sandy, but there was a huge building made of stone. It rose to, at least, 25 feet, but two brass gladiators at battle stood over doors, swords drawn. Stone pillars stood all around supporting every inch of the coliseum. TK, Ken, and Yolie walked in the great doors and saw a person chiseling a plaque next to a doorway. The man was two to three feet tall; from his waist and up was that of a man, but the lower half was just like that of a goat.

"Ahh… Glad you finally got back. Will you move that pedestal over there? I got to spruce this place up for the Games!" the man said pointing a very large stone pedestal close to the trophy racks.

TK rammed the pedestal with all he had, but had no effect at all. TK walked over to the man.

"It's way too heavy!" TK said.

"WHAT!!" the man cried out, "Since when did you… Who are you?" asked the hairy man.

"I'm TK, that's Ken, and that's Yolie," TK said stepping forward.

"I'm Phil, now get out!" Phil shouted.

"And why would we do that?!" Yolie shouted.

"I got to get this place ready for the games. Heroes from all over come here and fight for fame and glory. And you guys ain't heroes!"

Ken stood up behind TK and said, "TK's the master of the keyblade!"

"Look… Only the best get to compete. I can train you, if you want," Phil said sympathetically.

TK, Yolie, and Ken all huddled together.

"Should we even fool with this guy?" whispered Yolie.

"He sounds like he actually knows what he's doing…" TK said.

"I'm with TK on this one, Yolie. We might actually learn something," Ken said wisely. Ken stepped out of the huddle and stood patiently next to Phil. TK was the next to leave followed by Yolie.

"Let's do it!"

* * *

TK stood in front of the barrel course. It was three levels high with wooden barrels all around. The time limit was only one minute and there was 25 barrels. Ken and Yolie passed with flying colors and seconds to spare.

"On your mark… get set… GO!"

TK dashed off to the right and hit the first barrel into the two on the end of the side. As TK ran to the back, he picked up a barrel and tossed it at the barrels on the top left side. The perimeter barrels were destroyed, but there were still two more levels to destroy. There was a stack of six, right as the second level began blocking the path of transition to the third and final level. TK concentrated the blade and blew the barrels to oblivion. Twenty seconds left! TK picked up a barrel and threw it to the barrel that was located on a platform off to the side. Completed!

TK sighed as he sat down on the sidelines. He had made a close time like the others.

_Good job TK! If you keep training, you might become supra strong!_

"Well we passed you silly little course, Phil!" Yolie said with triumph, "We're going to the games!"

"Wrong!" Phil shouted, "You guys still aren't heroes! Here start by mastering this ability."

Phil handed TK a piece of paper with detailed instructions on how to execute the attack. It was called "Hand of Fate".

Ken began walking back to the entrance in silence. TK followed suite, but Yolie kept arguing that Phil was wrong…

A man in solid black robes stood in the middle of the entrance to the coliseum. His head, arms, and legs were blue with fervent heat.

The trio walked by him and he started the conversation rather oddly:

"The old goat can be pretty difficult," the man said, "Here take these tickets, kid. I'm root'n for ya'."

The three stood in shocked silence as the man walked off. The ticket was authentic, all right.

"Let's take it back to Phil!" Ken said enthusiastically.

* * *

"Where did you get this?" Phil said in unbelief.

Nobody answered him. Phil just sighed and said, "The preliminaries begin in a little bit… Some weirdoes signed up this time. I'd be careful not to over do it."

* * *

The first four matches were easy and went on without any consequential injuries. TK, Yolie, and Ken were celebrating over their victory until a man walked next to TK. His hair was spike and blonde. His sword was at least six-foot tall. TK and the guy looked each other straight in the eyes.

"That's Matt; he's one serious opponent. You might have to fight him in the end," Phil commented.

The rest of the matches went by like a breeze, but the last round was against Matt.

* * *

Ken, TK, and Yolie were in a defensive stance as Matt came plowing through. Matt was using and ability called "Sonic Blade". He was dashing all over the place almost stabbing Yolie. Ken tried ramming him, but was almost chopped to bit when Matt hammered him down to his knees. TK ran to the side of Matt and used his "Hand of Fate" attack. An orange beam shot out the end of the keyblade and directly into Matt's side making him stumble back. Ken knocked him down and Yolie bumped him on his head. The three regrouped as Matt got up.

A huge black paw crushed Matt under the pressure of the three-headed dog, Cerberus, the guardian of the underworld. Suddenly a man glowing with a golden radiance pushed Cerberus up off the ground and shouted to Phil:

"Get these kids out of here!"


	7. Chapter 7

I probably misquoted some, but you get what I mean. Nobody's perfect!

**_I do not own Digimon, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any Disney related characters!!_**

Chapter 7 

Yolie, Ken, and TK ran inside. Phil came in with them, but not noticed. Everyone started pacing around. What were they to do against a three-headed dog from the underworld? Phil kept whispering to himself about if only he could go out and fight…

"Who was that, Phil?" Yolie asked.

"That was Hercules, son of Zeus!" Phil said in an aggressive manner.

TK stood and began walking back to the fighting area. Phil jumped right in front of him and crossed his arms:

"Kid you can't go back out there, its way to dangerous!"

"I know, but if we come back… We'll be heroes!" TK said with vigor.

"TK's right! We have to help!" Ken said standing up and getting ready.

"Let's go then!" shouted Yolie, staff in hand.

* * *

The coliseum was damaged, but Hercules had Matt over his shoulder like a rag doll. Cerberus was still attacking, until he noticed the three running over. All three heads turned and stared intently at them. This gave Hercules time enough to get Matt to a safe place. Phil stood off in the distance and ushered Hercules in. It was up to TK, Ken, and Yolie now.

Cerberus stored over to them. It was pure black with eyes of red flames. It was 18 feet tall and had razor teeth. The three heads moved individually and powerfully.

Yolie shot its eyes with a fire spell making Cerberus stumble a little. Ken began ramming the legs, but it was like a plastic sword up against a great oak tree, useless. TK used his untrained weak fly ability and landed, luckily, on its back. Cerberus's heads bobbled up and down. Ken kept trying to slam its legs, but still no effect. The only way to defeat it is to attack its head!

"Everyone! Attack its head!" TK shouted jumping off its back. Ken stopped a second, but Yolie casted a thunder spell on all three heads. Cerberus began spitting fireballs at Yolie. Ken ran up and stood firmly between her and the fireball. The flame burned his arm a tad, but he was able to deflect it back at its head.

Cerberus was becoming frustrated. He tilted his head back like he was gargling, but when he spit it out, black liquid oozed into the ground. TK was hit with a black spike from the ground. His leg was cut and his left arm badly battered. He had to keep moving or else this would be over very fast. He hobbled along barely keeping ahead of the ground attack. Ken was launching himself at Cerberus in a last stitch effort, but was knocked out before he did any damage. Yolie was still casting when she had enough energy left. The ground attacks stopped, but Cerberus was still stomping around the arena.

Yolie casted cure on TK and Ken, healing their wounds and lowering fatigue, but she had sacrificed a lot of energy and went unconscious. Ken ran to her and carried her to a safe place and made her drink a potion. She woke up and immediately stood. TK was holding Cerberus off, parrying its light attacks and dodging his heavy ones.

"TK, I have a plan!" Yolie shouted, "On my mark attack!"

TK, Ken, and Yolie charged all at once, summoning their strongest attack to the ready.

"Now!"

Cerberus fell flat on the ground unconscious.

* * *

The three walked back inside where Hercules, Matt, and Phil were. Matt was still on the ground a sleep. Phil and Hercules were talking and pacing about.

"Did yah' miss us?" asked Yolie slapping Phil on the back.

* * *

"I hereby dub thee, Junior Heroes…" Phil said reading from a scroll.

"WHAT!" Yolie shouted.

"Only "junior" heroes?" TK asked.

"You guys still don't know what it means to be a hero," Phil said with power.

* * *

Matt was sitting on the steps of the coliseum doors. He seemed to be in deep concentration. TK, Ken, and Yolie were leaving after their lost battle with Phil. TK walked up, but Matt started the conversation:

"I thought I could the powers of darkness to find someone, but Hades only wanted me as his pawn."

"I'm looking for someone too…" TK said friendly.

Matt walked up and handed something to Ken and Yolie, but he turned to TK:

"See you later."

Matt began walking off to somewhere.

"How about a rematch!" TK shouted, "No dark powers this time."

"Go right ahead," Matt said shrugging.

* * *

The team boarded the ship and set a coarse for the new planet. TK, Ken, and Yolie took a quick rest before arriving. Yolie took one step in the cockpit, looked at the planet, and turned her head in disgust. TK and Ken came in together and saw exactly what was happening.

"The King is not in there!" Yolie shouted.

"But my friends might be!" TK returned, "We have to look!"

"NOOOOO!"

Ken didn't know what to do so he stood there looking at the two fight it out, but TK ran to the controls and began to fiddle with buttons and such. The ship spun out of control, sending Ken, Yolie, and TK flying to the planet, and Joe and Cody to stabilizing the ship.

"What should we do?" Cody asked turning to Joe as the ship settled.

"I don't know…"


End file.
